Big Time Friends
by maketheangelsigh
Summary: Things at the Palmwoods are about to be shaken up. It probably has to do with the four new kids.
1. Big Time Move

**Summary: **Things at the Palmwoods are about to be shaken up. It probably has to do with the four new kids.

**Note: **I do not own BTR, nor do I own three out of the four girls (thisisme90, silhouettevoice, -timetoforget on tumblr, thank you for participating!)

Let's get the fic started.

Oh, if you have any criticism at all, just say it. That helps writers. (:

**

* * *

**

Big Time Friends:

_The Big Time Move_

"You are sure you guys have everything?" Chastity-Anne asked, checking her phone once more. She turned toward the four girls that were perched on one of the many airport benches. Kat and Laii were propped up against each other, asleep from what it looked like. Kaylie had buried her ear buds into her ears and Lily was flipping through a _Home and Gardens_ magazine that had been on the table beside them. Chastity-Anne sighed, massaging her temple, "GUYS!"

Kat and Laii jumped awake, not without hitting their heads together. Lily reached over, jerking Kaylie's headphones out of her ears before glancing up from her magazine. Kaylie mumbled an 'ow', rubbing her ear.

Kat brushed her red hair over her shoulder, scrunching up her nose, "Did you want something?" she asked, stretching out her legs. Laii rubbed her eyes, trying to shake herself awake. Chastity-Anne closed her eyes for a second, shaking her head.

"I asked if you guys were sure you have everything. We're about to embark on a plane to LA and if you forget anything…" she trailed off, gesturing her hand into the air.

"We're SOL?" Kaylie butted in just as Kat said, "Did you just use the word 'embark?'" Chastity-Anne gave Kat a look before nodding her head at Kaylie.

Lily laughed, tossing the magazine on the rest of the pile, "Don't worry, Chas, we're all good. Just stop."

Chastity-Anne ran her hand through her black hair before biting on her lower lip, "Sorry, anxious. It is your first time in LA."

"The City of Dreams," Laii commented, grinning as much as she could. Kat nudged her, mirroring her grin.

Kat stood up from her chair, slipping over to the taller girl. She hooked her arm through hers, "We're going to be fine. Everything will be fine. We're going to LA to start our careers. We're going to make it, whether you have confidence or not!" Kat nearly squealed. "Plus, we have the best manager ever!"

Chastity-Anne chuckled, brushing her bangs out of her face, "Good to know that you guys are pumped," she was cut off by a booming voice over the loud speaker.

"_9:00 flight to Los Angeles, ready to board."_

Kaylie stood up, swiping her carry-on into her hand, "Let's go girls," she exclaimed, unable to contain the excitement out of her voice. Laii and Lily fist pumped in exceeded enthusiasm.

Chastity-Anne rolled her eyes, shooing them toward the entrance. "Come on girls, if you stand around here, you'll never make it."

* * *

Everything at the Palmwoods was quiet, which was completely unusual.

"What is wrong with this whole picture?" asked Kendall, gazing around the pool side with a crinkled nose. Logan shrugged his shoulders, leaning his head to one side as he examined the small crowd.

"Where is everyone? I mean, there isn't school today," Carlos paused right in the middle of his sentences and turned to his band mates, "There isn't school, right?"

James snorted, sucking down his smoothie, "No, there isn't school." Kendall placed a hand over James's smoothie top and pushed it down on the table. The straw stayed in his mouth.

"It's gone, stop doing that." Kendall demanded before tucking his fist under his chin, "We need to pump it up."

Carlos's eyes widened as he revolved his gaze onto the three others. "Party?"

"Remember the last time we had a party?" Logan asked, arching his eyebrow at the horrible suggestion. Carlos lowered his eyes to the table top.

"Okay, no need to gang up on each other," Kendall said, looking pointedly at the two boys.

James took the straw out of his mouth before raising his chin up a little.

Kendall dove in before James could speak, "No, James. We are not going to terrorize Bitters out of boredom." James's face fell into a frown. "No museum either, Logan." Logan closed his mouth and lowered his finger, which he had raised to make a point.

"We have to find something to do, we can't just sit around here until the day ends." Carlos said, masking his face with his hands. His voice had taken a whiny tone. Kendall didn't like when Carlos got like that, he didn't like when any of them got bored. It usually ended with a drastic tale.

"Hey guys!" All four boys looked up at the bubbly voice. Camille stood there, grinning as ever.

Each boy greeted her in unison, "Hey Camille."

She screwed up her face into a frown, "Why so glum?" Logan lifted his head where he had buried it in his folded arms.

"We have nothing to do," he noticed the script in her hand, "Audition?"

She smiled and nodded, holding up the paper, "I'm auditioning for the role of the lonely school girl in love with the popular jock." She put her hand to her heart for a dramatic effect. She then turned her attention around them, "Where is everyone?"

Kendall shrugged his shoulders, "Probably off doing dreams."

"And you're sitting there, sulking?" she asked, pressing her lips together.

"We are not sulking!" James exclaimed, tapping his hand on the table.

"Riiight," Camille murmured, not at all believing them. "Hey, maybe when the new kids get here you can have fun with them." She said, smiling once more to get their spirits up.

"New kids?" Carlos asked, looking up at the brunette. She nodded her head.

"Yeah, they came in from Arizona, apparently. New kids looking for dreams," she said, shrugging her shoulders before she stepped back, "Well, I'm off!" she waved at them, nearly skipping away.

"I remember when we were new," Logan muttered, looking off into the distance with a smile on his face. He looked back to seeing his band mates staring at him, "No reminiscing?" he asked before sucking in his breath.

There was a moment of silence before Kendall spoke, "Okay, let's go bug Bitters." He said, standing up.

* * *

"Okay, calm down. Breathe into the bag, come on. Just calm those nerves," Chastity-Anne spoke, putting her hand on Laii's shoulders. Laii took a deep breath, letting it out. Kaylie folded her arms, watching the scene.

"Anxiety?" Kat asked, coming up behind her before stuffing her mouth full of chips.

Kaylie looked back at her, rolling her eyes before nodding, "Yeah. Her nerves are getting to her. We are in LA." She said, glancing around them. They were standing in front of a large building. It was some apartment building for kids achieving their dreams. Kat bobbed her head up and down, understanding. Kaylie looked confused for a moment, glancing around them, "Where is Lily?"

Kat gazed back at the car that they had rode in, "Oh, sitting in the car trying to figure out if we are really here or not."

Chastity-Anne bent down a little bit to get eye-level with Laii. It was actually quite a lot since Laii was short. "Are you okay? Can we go in?" Laii nodded her head. Chastity-Anne turned toward the other two, "Kaylie, Bottomless Pit," Kat glared at her, "Go get Lily from the car and meet us inside." Kaylie nodded her head, rotating her body and pushing Kat toward the car.

Chastity-Anne put her arm around Laii and escorted her into the large building. "What is this?" Laii asked, looking around them.

"Palmwoods. This is where you girls will be staying," she said, plastering a smile on her face as she approached the desk. She leaned close to Laii, "Lift your foot high. There is a string stretched across the floor." She mumbled. Laii looked down, seeing it suspended over the ground. She did so, following Chastity-Anne up toward the front. They got to the counter, seeing no one there. Chastity-Anne tapped the bell.

A few minutes later, Kaylie walked in, followed by the other two. Laii gave her a signal about the string. Kaylie looked down, telling it to Lily. They stepped over it. Lily was just about to turn to Kat and warn her before she heard a large thud. Chastity-Anne and the other three looked back to see that Kat had face planted it on the ground.

Chastity-Anne lifted her finger to warn, "Don't laugh." They were soon distracted by four guys that ran up.

"HA!" One of the boys shouted before it faded into a confused tone. "That's not Bitters," his head whipped toward the other four. Laii and Kaylie glanced at each other. Lily bit on her lip.

"Not going to end well," she whispered. Kat stood up, adjusting her shirt.

"I am so sorry," the tallest one said, waving his hands back and forth in front of him.

Chastity-Anne rushed over, putting her hand on Kat's mouth and smiled, "It's alright. She's fine. Not hurt," she said, laughing nervously. Lily covered her own mouth to stop laughing. Kaylie hid her grin while Laii just shook her head.

The tall one looked confused while the other three exchanged glances, "Right. Well, I'm Kendall," he said, sticking his hand out to the petite red-head.

Chastity-Anne lowered her hand, whispering to Kat, "Bite your tongue." Kat narrowed her eyes at the boy before placing her hand in his.

"I'm Kat." She said, almost sounding bored.

"Why did you have a string on the floor?" Kaylie asked, butting into the conversation as she nudged it with her foot.

"Well," The dark-haired one started out, holding his finger out, "We were going to trip the manager. Oh, him," he said, warily as he pointed behind them. All of them turned their attention to behind them to find the manager staring at them. Lily and Kaylie stepped back, leaning their heads back before looking at each other. Chastity-Anne smiled as sweetly as she could.

"You must be Mr. Bitters." She observed, glancing down at the name tag on his suit. Back behind her, Laii had stepped up next to Kat.

She cleared her throat, "Are you both just gonna hold hands all day?" she asked, pointing to Kendall's and Kat's 'handshake.'

Kendall pulled his hand away, chuckling nervously before he was pushed out of the way by the second tallest boy. He grinned at her, a dazzling pearly smile, before speaking, "I'm James."

Kat quirked her eyebrow at the new boy, "Ok!" she looked back at Laii, looking puzzled. She shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm Carlos!" an excited voice said, pushing James out of the way. James glared at the shorter boy.

"Well! You know what? This is Laii!" Kat said, tugging on the blonde's shirt, "She would love to converse to you, unlike me. Who doesn't like people," she said, pushing Laii forward as she slipped over to Chastity-Anne. Laii looked at her, almost shocked. "Are we checked in?" Kat hissed at her manager.

"Almost," Chastity-Anne said, grabbing the key from Bitters' hand.

"Who is the last boy?" Kaylie asked, tugging Kat over at her. She was gestured to the dark-haired one. Kat shrugged her shoulders.

"Go ask him."

"I'm not going to do that." Kaylie said. Kat rolled her eyes.

"Hey, you!" Kat exclaimed, poking him in the shoulder. He turned in surprise, "What's your name?"

"Logan…?" his tone had taken on a cautious tone. Kat turned toward Kaylie.

"Logan, his name is Logan." Kaylie cleared her throat, averting her eyes elsewhere. James nearly skated over to the group.

"And I'm James," he introduced once more with that same smile. Kat raised her eyebrow.

"Do you like to repeat yourself?" she asked, folding her arms. His smile dropped, like his plan didn't work.

Lily smiled uneasily. "Sorry about her. She's cranky in the morning."

Logan looked confused, "It's three…"

Lily looked at the clock on the wall before nodding her head, "It is! Well, she's cranky in the afternoon too."

"Who are you?" Carlos asked, poking his head into the conversation. It was asked at the same time as Logan asked, "Are you the new kids?"

"Yes, we are," Lily said, squeezing Kat's arm when she went to say something. "I'm Lily and oh, that's Kaylie," she said, pointing to the girl behind her. Kaylie waved awkwardly and tried to smile.

"Alright, girls, let's go find our room." Chastity-Anne said, standing behind them.

"But we're meeting new people," Lily said, gesturing toward the boys. Chastity-Anne looked at the boys before shrugging.

"Fine, just don't do anything bad, okay? Keep in line, don't be mean," she pointed the last one at Kat before patting one of the girl's shoulders. "I'll see you guys soon. I have to go get your luggage and talk to others." She walked toward the door, pulling out her phone again, "Behave!"

Laii shook her head before shuffling toward her three friends. "So, you're new around here, right?" Kendall asked, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"I'm sure we answered this," Kat muttered.

"Why don't we show you around? It'll give us something to do. It's kind of boring." Carlos offered, smiling as the rest of the guys nodded their heads in agreement.

James flung his arm around Kat's shoulders, "It'll be fun!"

"Get your arm off of me," Kat said, trying to shrug it off. He slipped his arm off, stepping over toward his band-mates.

"Okay!" Kendall said, clapping his hands together, "Shall we go?" he said in a gentlemen manner and holding his hand out into a direction.

"Let's do this," Laii said, smiling at the taller boy before looking down the line at her friends.

"Fine," Kat said, taking a deep breath as if it were the hardest moment in her life. Kaylie and Lily high-fived behind their backs.

Maybe Palmwoods wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

I'm not at all good with first chapters but hopefully, this wasn't too rushed.  
Read and review!


	2. Big Time Poolside

**Summary: **Things at the Palmwoods are about to be shaken up. It probably has to do with the four new kids.

**Note: **I do not own BTR, nor do I own three out of the four girls (thisisme90, silhouettevoice, -timetoforget on tumblr, thank you for participating!) Don't forget, suggest anything!

* * *

**Big Time Move**

_Big Time Poolside_

It didn't take long for the group to make it through the tour. The band chatted on and on about Palm woods, joking and laughing with the girls. They told their unusual, freaky stories about their Palm wood experiences, showed them everything about the place that they could. Sure, it took a lot of walking but it didn't seem to bother the girls, so it didn't bother Big Time Rush. The eight were at the end of their tour and had come to their last stop.

Palm Woods pool was overflowed with people in and out of the actual pool. Many were lounging on chairs, sipping on smoothies and chatting animatedly. It was loud and bustling with activity. It didn't seem to trouble the boys as they high-fived anyone that offered it. Plopping down on four lounge chairs, they looked up at the group of girls standing in front of them. Kendall offered a smile, whipping his arm out as he gestured around the pool.

"Our last stop on our Palm Woods tour," he said, grasping his hands back together and leaning his head forward, "Palm Woods pool."

"This is where we usually hang out if we aren't doing anything," Logan chimed in, nodding his head in a matter of fact manner. Carlos agreed with a nod, leaning back in his chair with a heartfelt sigh.

Lily looked around, brushing a tendril of blonde hair off of her shoulder, "It's awfully loud," she observed, just as Laii tilted her head and nodded. It really was loud; everyone was just having a ball with trying to talk over one another. Laughter rose into the air like smoke and words rolled out of people's mouths 100 mi/hr.

"That's how it usually is," Logan continued on, folding his hands behind his head as he mirrored Carlos's actions from before.

"You'll get used to it," muttered James, stretching out his legs, enough to make Kaylie back up. She backed up a little too far, even with the warnings of all the guys. In less than 10 seconds flat, the girls were on the side of the pool, trying desperately to fish their friend out. Kat reached out, grabbing Kaylie's hand as Laii grabbed onto her waist and the two dragged her out. Kaylie spit and coughed up water.

"Sorry," James apologized, sucking in his breath. Kaylie sighed, picking herself up off of the concrete. She didn't look mad or annoyed, since she waved the apology off.

"You okay?" Lily asked, hoisting her up off of the ground. Kaylie nodded, finding her balance as she shook herself. "Kaylie!" Lily then yelled, along with the others. She grinned under her sopping wet hair, looking through the strands.

"Aww, you ruined my hair," James whined, patting down his hair. Kaylie's grin turned into a confused frown as she glanced over at Kat. Kat shrugged, rolling her eyes at how immature James was acting about his hair.

"He's usually like that," Kendall whispered, pointing at James that just got done smoothing down his hair. Kat nodded, biting down on her lip.

"Really?" she asked, cocking her head to the side. Kendall nodded before Kat looked over at her friends. Lily was furiously shaking her head, Kaylie had snagged a towel from a cart that had been near them and didn't notice any of the commotion going on because she was drying her hair. Laii was giving Kat a look. Kat rolled her eyes once more, she seem to do that a lot around her group, and just stood there.

Carlos quickly changed the conversation around when he said, "So, that's the tour," he said, sitting up quite quickly. Kaylie dropped the towel from her head, running her hand through her brunette hair.

She smiled at her friends then, "I think I might like this place, How about you guys?" Laii grinned, nodding her head to what Kaylie was saying. Lily enthusiastically agreed and Kat mumbled her own yes. No one paid much attention to her grouchy mood. "Soo.." Kaylie said, turning her lips into an 'o' shape, "What do you guys do during the day?" she asked, wanting nothing more than to know the boys and gain friends here at Palm woods.

"Well, we either chill here," Logan said, waving , once more, to the pooling area.

"Or record/dance/do whatever at Rocque Records," Kendall added on.

"Terrorize Bitters as you saw before," James continued.

"Or, eat!" Carlos said, having a corn dog in his hand. Lily looked confused and pointed at the corndog but didn't say anything, no one else seemed to notice.

Logan rolled his eyes, "No, Carlos eats, that's all we do during the day. Chill, work, hang out." He said with a small smile that showed the dimple on his cheek.

Kat raised her eyebrow slowly, "That sounds productive," she commented, her arms folded across her chest. Logan nodded his head, keeping his mouth shut on the snarkiness of her voice. He turned toward Kaylie, giving her a look that asked, _is she always like that?_ Kaylie merely nodded. Kendall started up a different conversation.

"So what do you girls do? We've been talking so much about us and haven't even asked you a question," he let out a chuckle after all that. Carlos sat up, eagerly munching on his corndog and James just sat there. Logan was still laying back in his chair, though still listening in on the conversation.

"Well, Kat and I are singers," Kaylie said, jerking a thumb toward Kat. Luckily, her hair was drying but at a slow rate. The incident seemed to slip past everyone's mind, it hadn't bothered anyone else that was stationed near the pool.

"And Laii and I are actresses," Lily commented with a bright smile on her face, glancing over at her friend. Laii nodded, smiling just as well.

"That sounds awesome. Our friend, Camille, is an actress too. Overdramatic, but an actress," Logan commented, looking at the guys for confirmation and when they nodded, he looked back at the group of girls.

"Sounds great, maybe she could give us a few pointers," Laii said, nudging Lily with her elbow. Lily agreed under her breath, always happy to have someone helping them.

"Are you guys doing anything today?" Kendall asked before tearing an empty corndog stick that Carlos was munching on even though the food was gone. He hadn't seemed to notice, obviously.

"Nope," Kaylie said, popping her lips on the 'p', "Just hanging around until Chastity-Anne needs us tomorrow. She's our manager." Kendall nodded before standing up, spreading his arms out.

"So, why don't you hang with us?" he offered, a smile covering his face. The four girls exchanged glances before Laii shrugged her shoulders.

"Sure, why not? We have been hanging with you all day," she said, replacing a smile onto her own face in response to his. His grin wider and he clasped his hands, "Why don't we pair up though? Instead of crowding around in a group. It'd be much easier," Kendall paused for a moment, turning toward his band mates.

"What do you say guys?" he asked, turning toward them all. There was another pause as they exchanged glances before there were three nods. Kendall turned toward her, "Sounds good to them," he then reached over and hooked his arm through hers, "I chose you, now, I have this amazing place…." Kendall's words trailed off as he showed Laii toward whatever place. Laii looked back, seeing nothing but three waves from her friends.

"I guess we get to chose," Logan muttered, shrugging his shoulders then, standing up. There was an exchange of looks between the girls. He merely asked, "Who is in museums?" Kaylie lifted her shoulders before letting them fall and raised her hand. He smiled, "Great," he gestured with his head before beginning to walk. She gave a thumbs up to the two remaining girls and quickly followed after them. Lily and Kat were turning their heads toward the other two guys before Lily was almost dragged off of her feet by Carlos.

"I chose her!" he merely said, letting her regain her balance before walking her, or dragging her, away from the pool side.

Kat watched with vague amusement before fixing her attention on the boy in front of her. He had a grin on his face and he was standing up. It was a smooth grin, as if he were luring her toward somewhere. It dropped when she spoke, "Awesome, I get you." In a bored tone. James didn't understand why she wasn't flailing for him like most girls would. It was bugging him.

* * *

So, the next four chapters will be the girls' day with the boys. Sounds fun?  
I'm sorry if this chapter sucked. I have a feeling it did. The first few will be filler chapters until we get to the actual storyline.  
Sorry I have to put you through this!


End file.
